1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp sockets for receiving lamps such as automobile headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lamps as bright as daylight, such as automobile headlights, have been developed. Japanese patent application Kokai No. 172156/90 discloses such an automobile headlight. As FIG. 11 shows, the headlight includes a socket 90 with a plug section 91 having a plate 93 which extends rearwardly from a housing section 92. Two plug pins 94 and 95 extend through the plate 93 into a sleeve 96. In order to withstand against high voltages produced upon turning on the lamp, partition walls 98 and 99 of an insulation material are provided between the plug pins 94 and 95 within the sleeve 96 and a cavity 97, which is closed with a removable cover.
Alternatively, a resin is charged or fused between the plug pins 94 and 95 to withstand against the high voltages.
However, when the partition walls 98 and 99 are used between the plug pins 94 and 95, a small gap is created and satisfactory voltage resistance is not obtained. Consequently, when an instantaneous high voltage, such as 30 KV, is applied, a spark is produced between the plug pins 94 and 95, causing damage to the equipment.
When a resin is charged or fused between the plug pins 94 and 95, the number of assembling steps is increased, resulting in the increased manufacturing costs.
Where the partition wall 98 is provided between the plug pins 94 and 95 in the cavity 97, which is closed with a removable cover, the socket 90 and the cover make noise owing to the vibration of a vehicle.